Igor Vovchanchyn
|death = |birth_place = Zolochiv, Kharkiv, Ukrainian SSR |death_place = |nationality = Ukrainian |height = |weight = 230 lb (100 kg) |reach = 68.0 in (173 cm) |fighting_out_of = Kharkov, Ukraine |ranks = |styles = *Kickboxing *Sambo |team = Team Vovchanchyn |trainers = |weight_class = 265 lb |years_active = |kickboxing_total = 63 |kickboxing_wins = 61 |kickboxing_losses = 2 |kickboxing_draws = |mma_total = 61 |mma_wins = 49 |mma_ko_wins = 26 |mma_sub_wins = 15 |mma_dec_wins = 7 |mma_dq_wins = 1 |mma_losses = 10 |mma_ko_losses = 1 |mma_sub_losses = 6 |mma_dec_losses = 3 |mma_dq_losses = |mma_draws = 1 |mma_nc = 1 |sherdog = 300 }} Igor Yaroslavovich "Ice Cold" Vovchanchyn,born August 6, 1973, is a retired Ukrainian mixed martial artist. He holds notable wins over Mark Kerr, Yuki Kondo, Gilbert Yvel, Kazushi Sakuraba, Valentijn Overeem, Enson Inoue and Gary Goodridge, and won six mixed martial arts tournaments, as well as acquiring a thirty fight winning streak, and reaching the final of the Pride Grand Prix 2000. Early MMA career Vovchanchyn transitioned from a successful kickboxing career to MMA in 1995, and competed primarily in tournament-style events held across the Ukraine, often fighting three or four times in one day. He became famed for being one of the few strictly stand-up fighters to successfully overcome grappling-based opponents, exemplified in his victory in the Mr. Powerman Sekai tournament in Minsk, Belarus on January 23, 1996. He repeated the success in the inaugural International Absolute Fighting Council event, defeating Adilson Lima, a Gracie Jiu Jitsu black belt who trained with Ryan Gracie. Vovchanchyn won by knockout via soccer kick 56 seconds into the fight, however Lima's cornerman (Relson Gracie) argued to the tournament organisers, complaining that kicks to a downed opponent were unfair and demanded an instant rematch. Unusually, an immediate rematch was granted, and the fight began again, only to be stopped a second time after Lima's nose was broken by a punch, giving Vovchanchyn the win by TKO. Vovchanchyn won six MMA tournaments during this stage of his career, and was considered arguably the best heavyweight in the world for several years to come. From September 1995, Vovchanchyn did not lose a fight until the final match of the Pride Grand Prix 2000 tournament, when he was beaten by an opponent who had not fought in the semi-finals after a forfeit. Early Pride FC career In his Pride debut, Vovchanchyn fought Canadian kickboxer and arm-wrestling champion Gary Goodridge. Vovchanchyn showed an evident lack of experience in grappling and takedown defence and was twice taken down by Goodridge, who was not known for his wreslting prowess. Vovchanchyn, however, obviously behind on points, dominated Goodridge during the stand-up exchanges and knocked him out with two left hooks, 10:14 into the first round. Vovchanchyn then fought Japanese ju-jitsu fighter Akira Shoji. The fight stayed in the standing position for most of the two ten-minute rounds, and Vovchanchyn won the judges decision by badly damaging Shoji with strikes. He then fought Carlos Barreto, a Carlson Gracie team member and Vale Tudo champion. Vovchanchyn shut down the takedown attempts of Barreto and won the decision by out-striking him. Consolidating 'lb for lb' ranking - unofficial #1 Heavyweight ranking Superfight Vovchanchyn was next matched up with American wrestler Mark Kerr for the unofficial title of #1 heavyweight in the world. Nearly all outlets who covered mixed martial arts held either Vovchanchyn or the unbeaten two-time UFC champion and ADCC champion Mark Kerr as the best heavyweight and pound for pound fighter in the world. Early in the fight, Kerr cut Vovchanchyn with a knee strike to the right eye, and secured several takedowns, but was unable to pass Vovchanchyn's guard or do any more significant damage. In the last round, Vovchanchyn pounced on the now-exhausted Kerr and dominated him with strikes, eventually knocking him out with a series of knees. Vovchanchyn was declared the winner on the night, but the result was later overturned, and the result declared a no contest. Knees to the head of a grounded opponent in the four points position were at that time illegal. In his next fight, Vovchanchyn fought Brazilian Ju-Jitsu master Francisco Bueno. After knocking Bueno out with an overhand right, Vovchanchyn became a favorite going in to the Pride Grand Prix 2000. Pride Grand Prix 2000 Vovchanchyn had been considered the top fighter in the sport for some years, and as commentators Stephen Quadros and Bas Rutten stated, he was likely favourite to win the tournament. In the opening round he defeated Japanese pro wrestler Alexander Otsuka by decision and, in a rematch with Gary Goodridge, decisively won by knockout. Vovchanchyn then faced Japanese hero and (then) number 1 pound for pound fighter in the world, Kazushi Sakuraba, who had recently beaten UFC champion Royce Gracie in a 90 minute fight, the longest in recent competitive fighting history. Vovchanchyn scored well in the first round and won the fight after Sakuraba refused to continue into round two. Vovchanchyn then faced another powerhouse American wrestler in Mark Coleman. Coleman had the advantage, coming into the final match, as he bypassed the semi finals after his opponent, Kazuyuki Fujita, retired through injured. Coleman finished the fight by mounting Vovchanchyn's back and repeatedly kneeing him in the head, forcing Vovchanchyn to submit. After three more victories against Pride's journeyman fighters, Vovchanchyn received a rematch with Mark Kerr. Vovchanchyn's advantage in the stand up fighting was ultimately negated by Kerr's superior grappling and takedowns and the fight was ruled a draw after two rounds. After an extra, third, round, Vovchanchyn was awarded the victory via unanimous decision. Fall from the 'lb for lb' rankings Vovchanchyn continued to fight in Pride over the next year, with a mixed record. After submitting Valentijn Overeem with a heel hook, Vovchanchyn lost to Heath Herring by decision and Quinton Jackson by submission due to injury. After beating Dutch boxer Bob Schrijber by submission, Vovchanchyn was knocked out by Mirko "Cro-Cop" Filipovic via left roundhouse kick. This fight is considered a 'passing of the torch', as Igor never competed at the top level at heavyweight any longer, and it elevated the newer striking sensation Filipovic into an interim heavyweight championship fight with Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira. Final stage of career - drop to Middleweight (205lbs) Breaking his losing streak, Vovchanchyn then strung together a series of wins over Dan Bobish, Katsuhisa Fuji and Yoshiki Takahashi. In the following year, Vovchanchyn moved down a weight division and entered PRIDE's 2005 Middleweight Grand Prix. Vovchanchyn was matched against Yuki Kondo in PRIDE Total Elimination 2005, a man with wins over the likes of Guy Mezger, Frank Shamrock and four-time K1 World Grand Prix champion and King of Pancrase Semmy Schilt. Vovchanchyn controlled the fight, winning a unanimous decision. He then fought Alistair Overeem in the quarter finals and lost via submission. Vovchanchyn received a second chance to progress when offered a fight against Kazuhiro Nakamura in PRIDE Final Conflict 2005, with the winner earning the right to be an alternate in the finals of the tournament. After 15 minutes, Vovchanchyn lost a unanimous judges' decision in what would be his last competitive MMA fight. Vovchanchyn retired at age 32, citing multiple injuries, including a right hand that remained seriously affected as of 2008."M-1 Exclusive: Igor Vovchanchyn - Life after PRIDE", retrieved from m-1global.com, URL accessed April 4, 2010 Personal life Vovchanchyn is married and has one daughter. In a 2008 interview, Vovchanchyn stated that he was retired from martial arts competition and has students and a restaurant business. Championships and accomplishments *PRIDE World Grand Prix 2000 runner-up *'Mr. Powerman SEKAI' 1996 (Mr. Strong Guy 1996) winner *Ukrainian Octagon winner (1996) *International Fighting Championship 1 winner (1996) *AROC 3 winner (1997) *Absolute Fighting Championship 3 winner (1997) *World ValeTudo Championship 5 winner (1998) Mixed martial arts record Kick Boxing record Russian Kick Boxing Champion 63 Fights, 61 Wins, 2 Losses Won World Kick Boxing/Martial Arts Championship in Moscow, 1995. Notes and references External links * *234fight.com - Profil Category:Ukrainian mixed martial artists